Redemption's Kiss
by BlackLabrynith
Summary: Foxpaw was disowned by her parents, shunned by her siblings, and looked down upon by those of her clan. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that is what she will be. Stronger. She'll become a warrior that any clan will be proud to call their own. She will go down in history as one of the greatest warrior of all times. OC.
1. Alligiances

**Allegiances****  
><strong>

tempestclan

leader: Stormstar – a large grey tom with keen amber eyes  
>deputy: Hiddencloud – a silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes<br>medicine cat: Streamlily – a graceful light gray she-cat with bright hazel eyes and a black muzzle  
>medicine cat app.: Aspensong – golden-brown she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes<p>

–– warriors ––

Smokespirit – a blue smoke tom with a aqua-green eyes and a love for fighting  
>Apprentice;; Crowpaw<br>Skywhisper – cream tortie she-cat with brilliant green eyes  
>Raintalon – large silver tom with green eyes<br>Apprentice;; Heronpaw  
>Ottertail – a thick-furred dark gray tom with gray eyes<br>Swanmist – a dappled brown she-cat with dancing blue eyes and white chest and muzzle  
>Apprentice;; Blackpaw<br>Nightwaters – a tough tortioseshell tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes  
>Apprentice;; Minnowpaw<br>Jumpingriver – a large brown tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip  
>Swiftbrook – a white she-cat with amber eyes; notable swimmer<br>Apprentice;; Amberpaw  
>Cranefeather – a skinny tortiose-shell tom with dull amber eyes<br>Falconheart – a ticked brown tabby tom with a fierce look and sharp amber eyes  
>–– apprentices––<p>

Blackpaw – black she-cat with white legs, chest, and muzzle and blue eyes  
>Crowpaw – large black tom with blue-gray eyes<br>Amberpaw – an energetic multicolored she-cat with grey eyes  
>Minnowpaw – a pretty siamese she-cat with azuline-hued eyes<br>Heronpaw – bubbly brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

–– queens––

Vinefeather – an ivory she-cat with dark green eyes (Icekit, Mintkit, Lakekit)  
>Snakeflower – a slender ginger she-cat with small ocher eyes (Swiftkit, Willowkit, Lightkit)<br>Duskfire – an shaggy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes;; expecting

––kits ––

Icekit – a white she-cat with light gray splashes on her pelt and pale green eyes  
>Mintkit – a lean cream she-cat with pretty green eyes<br>Lakekit – a large cameo tabby tom with dark green eyes  
>Swiftkit – a handsome flame-colored tom with blue eyes and ginger paws and tail<br>Willowkit – a light ginger tom with amber eyes  
>Lightkit – a shaded golden she-cat with golden eyes<p>

–– elders ––

Smokesplash – white she-cat with brown splashes on pelt and bronze eyes  
>Hawkscreech – brown tabby tom with green eyes and a slightly twisted paw<p>

flightclan

leader: Badgerstar– a brown she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes  
>deputy: Grayslash – a lithe, long-legged tom with grey tabby fur and green eyes<br>Apprentice;; Foxpaw  
>medicine cat: Frozenwater – a long-furred white tom with wild green eyes<br>medicine cat app.: Patchstep – a small black and white tom with beady amber eyes

–– warriors––

Gingerheart – a marbled ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
>Sprucewing – a dark ginger tom with shaggy fur and blue eyes<br>Apprentice;; Sootpaw  
>Onyxlight – pretty black she-cat with blue eyes<br>Apprentice;; Scarletpaw  
>Ravencloud – sleek black tom with amber eyes and a white patch on his chest<br>Darkstorm – black tom with grey blue eyes and a splash of white on face  
>Apprentice;; Rowanpaw<br>Thunderstrike – fuzzy grey tom with green eyes  
>Cinderfang – long-legged, light grey tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes<br>Apprentice;; Nightpaw  
>Mouseleaf – a small, longfurred fawn tabby tom with wide golden eyes<br>Hollowbreeze – a dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
>Apprentice;; Shadepaw<p>

–– apprentices ––

Rowanpaw – a red brindled tom with amber eyes  
>Foxpaw – a dark sorrel she-cat with striking blue eyes<br>Scarletpaw – a beautiful reddish golden she-cat with bright golden eyes  
>Nightpaw – a quiet black tom with hazel-green eyes<br>Sootpaw – a slender tom with thick black fur and golden eyes  
>Shadepaw – a black and white tuxedo she-cat with green eyes<p>

–– queens ––

Laurelmist – a lilac tortiseshell she-cat with golden eyes;; expecting

–– kits ––

None

–– elders ––

Sableclaw – black tom with green eyes  
>Nightbriar – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes<br>Rabbitnose – a jumpy blue furred tom with green eyes

wildclan

leader: Ashstar – a light gray she-cat with soft green eyes and a white fore-paw  
>Apprentice;; Raggedpaw<br>deputy: Jadesplash – a beautiful light brown she-cat with jade green eyes  
>medicine cat: Sundrop – a golden tabby tom with olive-green eyes<br>medicine cat app.: none

–– warriors ––

Tangleflight – a battle-scared dilute calico she-cat with bronze eyes and a long tail  
>Apprentice;; Buzzardpaw<br>Owlheart – a bad-temptered tom with thick white fur and peircing amber eyes  
>Whitetail – a brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and bronze eyes<br>Mapleleaf – a blue tabby she-cat with hazel-green eyes  
>Apprentice;; Fawnpaw<br>Ringtail – a dark gray tom with hard blue eyes  
>Apprentice;; Racoonpaw<br>Pantherfang – a fierce tawny tom with ice blue eyes  
>Apprentice;; Wolfpaw<br>Cloudfeather – a silver tabby she-cat with green-hued eyes  
>Chasmblaze – a lean russet tom with green eyes<p>

–– apprentices ––

Raggedpaw – a stealthy calico tom with dark blue eyes  
>Wolfpaw – a handsome silver tom with gray-green eyes and a bushy tail<br>Fawnpaw – a light brown she-cat with soft blue eyes  
>Buzzardpaw – a ticked brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes<br>Raccoonpaw – a dark blue tom with black paws and yellow eyes

–– queens ––

Brackenfur – a gray she cat with white, black, and dark gray dapples and hazel eyes (Dustkit, Moonkit, Sagekit)

–– kits –-

Dustkit – a dark gray and black tabby tom with green eyes  
>Moonkit – a beautiful pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes<br>Sagekit – a light gray she-cat with black feet and hazel eyes

–– elders ––

Brokenlight – a kind ginger tom with a twisted paw and green eyes  
>Boulderstrike – a cranky light gray-blue tom with dull amber eyes<br>Earthwisp – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with soft blue eyes

frostclan

leader: Jaystar – a blue-furred tom with a white muzzle and striking blue eyes  
>deputy: Lynxstorm – a short-furred tortioseshell tom with black tufted ears and a bushy tail<br>Apprentice;; Cedarpaw  
>medicine cat: Silverpool – a silver tabby she-cat with violet-blue eyes<br>medicine cat app.: Flamepaw – a long-legged reddish-brown tom with a white speck on his forehead and green eyes

–– warriors ––

Sparrowbreeze – a shaggy sable-furred tom with a sharp tounge  
>Apprentice;; Sandpaw<br>Jaggedfur – a shaggy white tom with dreamy hazel eyes  
>Apprentice;; Skypaw<br>Frostwind – a small cream she-cat with leaf green eyes  
>Birchstream – a long-furred pure silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws<br>Apprentice;; Tigerpaw  
>Eaglewing – a big black and white tom with a long tail and green eyes<br>Yellowfoot – a long-furred golden pelted she-cat with amber eyes  
>Rosefall – a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Apprentice;; Mudpaw  
>Hazelstripe – a dark gray tabby tom with dark hazel eyes<br>Mothshadow – a broad-shouldered pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

–– apprentices ––

Skypaw – a light gray she-cat with white chest and blue eyes  
>Tigerpaw – a large light brown tabby tom with forest green eyes<br>Cedarpaw – dark gray tom with brown eyes  
>Mudpaw – slender she-cat with a dark brown pelt and striking amber eyes<br>Sandpaw – light brown and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

–– queens ––

Creekdapple – a slender light ginger dappled she cat with deep blue eyes and a white underbelly (Redkit, Adderkit, Robinkit)  
>Darkmist – sleek, pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Mallowkit, Coldkit)<p>

–– kits ––

Mallowkit – a pretty silver she cat with sleek fur and golden-amber eyes  
>Coldkit – a large, dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes<br>Redkit – a dark red tom with light amber eyes  
>Adderkit – a golden tabby tom with dark brown colored ears and cream underbelly<br>Robinkit – a pretty tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes

–– elders ––

Echoheart – a blue she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes  
>Lightiningstrike – a golden colored she-cat with cream colored muzzle and blue eyes<br>Oakclaw – a white tom with leaf green eyes


	2. c h a p t e r ––1

** S**

_ n_

_ r_: Stormstar – a large grey tom with keen amber eyes

_ y:_ Hiddencloud – a silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

_ t:_ Streamlily – a graceful light gray she-cat with bright hazel eyes and a black muzzle

_ p._: Aspensong – golden-brown she-cat with white paws and chest and golden eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Smokespirit – a blue smoke tom with a aqua-green eyes and a love for fighting

Apprentice;; Crowpaw

Skywhisper – cream tortie she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Raintalon – large silver tom with green eyes

Apprentice;; Heronpaw

Ottertail – a thick-furred dark gray tom with gray eyes

Swanmist – a dappled brown she-cat with dancing blue eyes and white chest and muzzle

Apprentice;; Blackpaw

Nightwaters – a tough tortioseshell tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice;; Minnowpaw

Jumpingriver – a large brown tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip

Swiftbrook – a white she-cat with amber eyes; notable swimmer

Apprentice;; Amberpaw

Cranefeather – a skinny tortiose-shell tom with dull amber eyes

Falconheart – a ticked brown tabby tom with a fierce look and sharp amber eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Blackpaw – black she-cat with white legs, chest, and muzzle and blue eyes

Crowpaw – large black tom with blue-gray eyes

Amberpaw – an energetic multicolored she-cat with grey eyes

Minnowpaw – a pretty siamese she-cat with azuline-hued eyes

Heronpaw – bubbly brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Vinefeather – an ivory she-cat with dark green eyes (Icekit, Mintkit, Lakekit)

Snakeflower – a slender ginger she-cat with small ocher eyes (Swiftkit, Willowkit, Lightkit)

Duskfire – an shaggy brown she-cat with bright blue eyes;; expecting

–– _k i t s_ ––

Icekit – a white she-cat with light gray splashes on her pelt and pale green eyes

Mintkit – a lean cream she-cat with pretty green eyes

Lakekit – a large cameo tabby tom with dark green eyes

Swiftkit – a handsome flame-colored tom with blue eyes and ginger paws and tail

Willowkit – a light ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightkit – a shaded golden she-cat with golden eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Smokesplash – white she-cat with brown splashes on pelt and bronze eyes

Hawkscreech – brown tabby tom with green eyes and a slightly twisted paw

_ n_

_ r_: Badgerstar– a brown she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes

_ y_: Grayslash – a lithe, long-legged tom with grey tabby fur and green eyes

Apprentice;; Foxpaw

_ t_: Frozenwater – a long-furred white tom with wild green eyes

_ p._: Patchstep – a small black and white tom with beady amber eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Gingerheart – a marbled ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sprucewing – a dark ginger tom with shaggy fur and blue eyes

Apprentice;; Sootpaw

Onyxlight – pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice;; Scarletpaw

Ravencloud – sleek black tom with amber eyes and a white patch on his chest

Darkstorm – black tom with grey blue eyes and a splash of white on face

Apprentice;; Rowanpaw

Thunderstrike – fuzzy grey tom with green eyes

Cinderfang – long-legged, light grey tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice;; Nightpaw

Mouseleaf – a small, longfurred fawn tabby tom with wide golden eyes

Hollowbreeze – a dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentice;; Shadepaw

–– _ s_ ––

Rowanpaw – a red brindled tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw – a dark sorrel she-cat with striking blue eyes

Scarletpaw – a beautiful reddish golden she-cat with bright golden eyes

Nightpaw – a quiet black tom with hazel-green eyes

Sootpaw – a slender tom with thick black fur and golden eyes

Shadepaw – a black and white tuxedo she-cat with green eyes

–– ––

Laurelmist – a lilac tortiseshell she-cat with golden eyes;; expecting

–– _k i t s_ ––

None

–– _ s_ ––

Sableclaw – black tom with green eyes

Nightbriar – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitnose – a jumpy blue furred tom with green eyes

_ n_

_ r_: Ashstar – a light gray she-cat with soft green eyes and a white fore-paw

Apprentice;; Raggedpaw

_ y:_ Jadesplash – a beautiful light brown she-cat with jade green eyes

_ t:_ Sundrop – a golden tabby tom with olive-green eyes

_ p_.: none

–– _ s_ ––

Tangleflight – a battle-scared dilute calico she-cat with bronze eyes and a long tail

Apprentice;; Buzzardpaw

Owlheart – a bad-temptered tom with thick white fur and peircing amber eyes

Whitetail – a brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and bronze eyes

Mapleleaf – a blue tabby she-cat with hazel-green eyes

Apprentice;; Fawnpaw

Ringtail – a dark gray tom with hard blue eyes

Apprentice;; Racoonpaw

Pantherfang – a fierce tawny tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice;; Wolfpaw

Cloudfeather – a silver tabby she-cat with green-hued eyes

Chasmblaze – a lean russet tom with green eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Raggedpaw – a stealthy calico tom with dark blue eyes

Wolfpaw – a handsome silver tom with gray-green eyes and a bushy tail

Fawnpaw – a light brown she-cat with soft blue eyes

Buzzardpaw – a ticked brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Racoonpaw – a dark blue tom with black paws and yellow eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Brackenfur – a gray she cat with white, black, and dark gray dapples and hazel eyes (Dustkit, Moonkit, Sagekit)

–– _k i t s_ ––

Dustkit – a dark gray and black tabby tom with green eyes

Moonkit – a beautiful pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Sagekit – a light gray she-cat with black feet and hazel eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Brokenlight – a kind ginger tom with a twisted paw and green eyes

Boulderstrike – a cranky light gray-blue tom with dull amber eyes

Earthwisp – a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with soft blue eyes

_ n_

_ r_: Jaystar – a blue-furred tom with a white muzzle and striking blue eyes

_ y_: Lynxstorm – a short-furred tortioseshell tom with black tufted ears and a bushy tail

Apprentice;; Cedarpaw

_ t_: Silverpool – a silver tabby she-cat with violet-blue eyes

_ p._: Flamepaw – a long-legged reddish-brown tom with a white speck on his forehead and green eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Sparrowbreeze – a shaggy sable-furred tom with a sharp tounge

Apprentice;; Sandpaw

Jaggedfur – a shaggy white tom with dreamy hazel eyes

Apprentice;; Skypaw

Frostwind – a small cream she-cat with leaf green eyes

Birchstream – a long-furred pure silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Apprentice;; Tigerpaw

Eaglewing – a big black and white tom with a long tail and green eyes

Yellowfoot – a long-furred golden pelted she-cat with amber eyes

Rosefall – a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice;; Mudpaw

Hazelstripe – a dark gray tabby tom with dark hazel eyes

Mothshadow – a broad-shouldered pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Skypaw – a light gray she-cat with white chest and blue eyes

Tigerpaw – a large light brown tabby tom with forest green eyes

Cedarpaw – dark gray tom with brown eyes

Mudpaw – slender she-cat with a dark brown pelt and striking amber eyes

Sandpaw – light brown and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Creekdapple – a slender light ginger dappled she cat with deep blue eyes and a white underbelly (Redkit, Adderkit, Robinkit)

Darkmist – sleek, pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Mallowkit, Coldkit)

–– _k i t s_ ––

Mallowkit – a pretty silver she cat with sleek fur and golden-amber eyes

Coldkit – a large, dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Redkit – a dark red tom with light amber eyes

Adderkit – a golden tabby tom with dark brown colored ears and cream underbelly

Robinkit – a pretty tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes

–– _ s_ ––

Echoheart – a blue she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Lightiningstrike – a golden colored she-cat with cream colored muzzle and blue eyes

Oakclaw – a white tom with leaf green eyes


End file.
